meredithgentryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sholto
Sholto was the King of the Sluagh, one of the courts within the Unseelie Court as well as one of the Queen's Ravens. Sholto was half sidhe and half nightflyer. While Sidhe are considered the most beautiful of the fey, night flyers are considered the most horrific. Some consider Sholto a sign of the weakening blood of the sidhe, since prior to his birth sidhe genetics always triumphed no matter who or what the sidhe bred with. He was in essence however, the very embodiment of all that it means to be Unseelie. As a relatively young sidhe, Sholto was not above admitting when he is wrong. He was raised by Black Agnes, one of the night hags of the sluagh. Powers Glamour - His glamour was powerful enough that he could hide a small army of the sluagh completely from the sight of humans. Lord of That Which Passes Between - He has the ability to use between places (e.g. where ocean & land meet, the edge of a forest and a clearing) to travel from one place to another instantly. He can also command those things that are constantly going between one place and another (e.g. taxis). He can also animate and control the recently dead but not the well and truly dead. He can command the sithen of the sluagh. Possessions * The Spear of Bone - A sign of kingship amongst the sluagh. * A dagger with a hilt of bone and a white blade - It is the heart of the sluagh or was once. It is used to slay the old king and spill his blood on the Island of Bones. * A sword with a hilt and blade that is bone white but gleam like metal. * A woven white belt and scabbard. * A shield as white as bone carved with figures of skeletons and tentacled beasts. * Beathalachd a.k.a. Vitality - a heavy, dark bronze ring of power. The ring steals the life and vitality of the bearer's opponent and gives them to the bearer. A Kiss of Shadows Sholto was sent with his sluagh to Los Angeles (presumably by Cel), claiming to act in the Queen's name to kill Princess Meredith. Cel gives Sholto the ring, Beathalachd as a sign of the Queen's command. Sholto decided that rather than kill Merry, he would try to forge an alliance with her and make her his lover. Sholto's lovers, the hags, had convinced the sluagh that if their king lies with another sidhe, he will become a full sidhe and no longer be their king. Sholto therefore had to battle his own sluagh as he does not desire her death. Once Doyle revealed that the Queen does not desire her death, Sholto retreated from his attempted alliance, stating that Merry no longer needed him to return to Faerie. Sholto served as one of the two required sidhe witnesses to Merry's first hand of power manifesting. A Shiver of Light It was shown that Sholto was one of the fathers of Merry's daughter, Tegan Rose. Sholto met Merry at Maeve Reed's beach house and was assassinated by Trancer on King Taranis' orders. Sholto's age discrepancy Sholto is said to be about 200 years old in A Kiss of Shadows (ch.11). We also know that when he was five years old, his father was still alive (ch.11). In Divine Misdemeanors Sholto says his father died before they came to the USA (ch. 33). Since it was Jefferson who let them in, the death of Sholto's father must have happened before 1826 (Jefferson's death), or more likely before March 1809 (Jefferson was in office 1801-1809). In Seduced by Moonlight, Sholto is said to be under four hundred years old (ch.33) In Swallowing Darkness, Merry's grandmother Hettie claims Sholto personally killed her mother in the War of Dogs. According to what Merry thinks, that war happened three thousand years ago: "I think he believed in that moment that I might cast him away, because three thousand years ago he had slain my ancestor" (ch.2). Later in the same book, Merry explains Sholto killed Hettie's mother five hundred years ago, but Rhys says she is two centuries off (ch.3). Category:Characters Category:Sluagh Category:Sidhe Category:Unseelie court Category:Queen's Ravens Category:Meredith's Lover Category:Meredith's Consort